fantasyanimalsfafictionfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Libellester: Klad: Verdwenen
Libellester (overleg) 2 jul 2018 19:24 (UTC) Anemoon begon te spreken. "Ik moet iets zeggen; mijn puppy's zijn gestolen en ik rook van die rare geur, de geur van die clanhonden." "Het was iets wit met grijs en het had een zwarte halsband aan.": zei Lelie. thumb|Ik doe mee met de Schrijversbadge herfst 2018 met mijn Dubbele Fanfiction Verdwenen, gebaseerd op de fanfiction Roos van gebruiker Donkerpoot. Dit is een Dubbele Fanfiction. Het is gebaseerd op de fanfiction Roos van Donkerpoot Libellester: Personages Verdwenen thumb|left|300px Lelie is de hoofdpersonages van deze fanfiction en leeft in de VuurClan. Haar ouders zijn Mot en Munt en ze heeft een zusje; Wolk. thumb|400px|Kaft Verdwenen. Vooraan, rechts onderaan: Lelie, rechts bovenaan: Moon, achtergrond van links naar rechts: Kwispel, Rider, Anemoon. Wolf.jpg|Dit is een Dubbele Fanfiction. Kladversie.jpg|Dit is een kladpagina. Reu = mannetje Teefje = vrouwtje Schoothond = Hond van een mens Vachtlozen = Mensen Personagelijst: Lelie.jpg|Lelie Mot.jpg|Mot Munt.jpg|Munt 1Storm.jpg|Storm 1Goud.jpg|Goud Razend.jpg|Razend Wolk.jpg|Wolk Stella.jpg|Stella Lucia.jpg|Lucia Blauw.jpg|Blauw Ster.jpg|Ster Blaf.jpg|Blaf Bot.jpg|Bot Zon.jpg|Zon Jacht.jpg|Jacht 1Stip.jpg|Stip Rana.jpg|Rana Stanny.jpg|Stanny MoonHond.jpg|Bes Rider.jpg|Rider Anemoon.jpg|Anemoon Shana.jpg|Shana Tor.jpg|Tor Dortho.jpg|Dortho Diego.jpg|Diego Kwispel.jpg|Kwispel VuurClan: Voor meer info ga naar Libellester: Personages Verdwenen. Velen van de clans waren vroeger zwerfhonden of schoothonden, vandaar ook dat sommige namen een beetje gek zijn maar dat komt door de vachtlozen. Leiders: Storm- is een bruin teefje. Razend- is een lichtbruin met bruin gevlekte reu. Commandanten: Blauw- is een wit reutje met bruine stippen, bruine oren en blauwe ogen. Bot- is een reu met drie verschillende kleuren. Leerling: Zon Heler Linde- is een bruin teefje. Krijgers: Munt- is een wit met grijs reutje. Leerling: Bes Stip- is een wit met bruin reutje. Leerlingen: Zon- is een zandkleurig teefje. Bes- is een zwart met bruin teefje. Moeders: Mot- is de moeder van Munts jongen: Lelie en Wolk. Jacht- is de moeder van Bots jong: Goud. Ster- is de moeder van Stips jongen: Blaf, Stella en Lucia. AardeClan: Binnenkort! LuchtClan: Leiders: Tulp- is de zus van Flower. Flower- is de zus van Tulp. WaterClan: Binnenkort! Schoothonden: Leider: Rider- is een witte hond met grijze poten, hij is erg jong. Hij heeft geen partner. Krijgers: Rana- is een wit met bruin gevlekt teefje en haar puppy's zijn gestolen. Stanny- is een gevlekt teefje, haar puppy's zijn gestolen. Anemoon- is een bruin teefje, haar puppy's zijn gestolen. Shana- is een knap teefje, haar puppy's zijn gestolen. Tor- is een reutje, partner Stanny. Diego- is een knap reutje, partner Shana. Dortho- is de broer van Diego, partner Anemoon. Kwispel- is de partner van Rana. Proloog Rider en de andere schoothonden uit de wijk waren samen in het hondenpark. Alle teefjes hadden een vergadering aangevraagd. Niemand wist waarover het ging, zelfs hun partners niet. Rider knikte en Anemoon begon te spreken. "Ik moet iets zeggen; mijn puppy's zijn gestolen en ik rook van die rare geur, de geur van die clanhonden." Dortho keek geschrokken en droevig op. Rider kon het niet geloven. Kwispel keek bang en hoopvol naar Rana maar Rana begon te huilen en zei: "Mijn puppy's zijn ook gestolen." De andere teefjes zeiden allemaal hetzelfde. Rider en de andere reutjes konden het niet geloven. "Waarom zouden zij onze puppy's stelen?": vroeg Rider aan Anemoon. "Ik weet het niet.": zei Anemoon met haar blik naar de grond, maar toen ze opkeek zag Rider alleen maar haat en woede in haar ogen, pure haat. Hoofdstuk 1 "Pak me dan, Wolk!": riep Lelie uit. Lelie rende weg en verstopte zich. Ze kon haar zusje goed zien. Wolk keek om haar heen en slaakte toen een kreet van verrassing toen er iets wit met grijs op haar afstormde en haar vastgreep bij haar nekvel en haar oppakte. Lelie zag het en liep uit de struiken in een poging om haar zusje te redden. Het enige wat ze kon zien was een zwarte halsband, meer niet. "Echt waar mama, het was iets wit met grijs en het had een zwarte halsband aan.": zei Lelie. "Lelie, je moet geen onzin uitkramen, we zijn al verdrietig genoeg dat Wolk verdwenen is en nu begin jij ook nog te fantaseren.": zei Mot boos. Lelie liep met haar staart tussen haar poten naar buiten. Toen hoorde ze iets op zich afkomen. Ze keek en ze zag iets wit met grijs. Ze probeerde te vluchten maar dat ging niet en ze was te jong om haar krachten te gebruiken. Toen het beest dichterbij kwam zag ze het, het was een hond met een zwarte halsband aan. Ze voelde dat het beest haar opnam en haar meenam. Ze wiegde heen en weer en ze wou beginnen piepen maar de hond fluisterde: "Als je ook maar één geluid maakt, dan vermoordt ik je kleine zielige zusje." Lelie deed haar mond weer dicht en bleef stil. De wit met grijze hond liep het bos in en daar zag Lelie nog een hond, Bes. Bes is een leerling van Munt. Lelie zag dat Bes bewaakt werd door een bruine reu met groene ogen. Hoofdstuk 2 "Lelie!": riep Munt uit. Ze waren al in het kamp aangekomen maar toch wou Munt nog eens proberen. Mot kwam uit de kraamkamer. Mot keek bang en verdrietig en ook hoopvol naar haar partner, maar Munt schudde zijn hoofd. Ze waren al een hele dag aan het zoeken naar Lelie. Jacht en Bot waren ook aan het zoeken, maar zij waren vandaag aan het zoeken naar hun oudste dochter; Bes. "Wat is er toch aan de hand, Razend?": vroeg Storm bang. "Ik weet het niet, schat.": zei Razend zuchtend. Ze waren allebei bang, Storm is zwanger en ze hebben schrik dat als hun puppy's er zijn, ze dan ook gestolen gaan worden. Storm begon te huilen. Het was tenslotte een zware klap geweest; Bes is immers de kleindochter van Storm en Razend. Toen dachten Storm en Razend tegelijkertijd aan iets. "Zon!": riepen ze tegelijk. Ze stormden het leidershol uit raceten het bos in. Zon was alleen op pad om kruiden te zoeken. Storm en Razend zagen Zon. Ze liepen op haar af, maar net toen ze de openplek opkwamen sprong er een wit met zwart gevlekte gestalte tevoorschijn en die greep Zon vast. Storm spuwde vuur naar het beest maar ze miste het beest op een haar na. Razend zette de achtervolging in maar hij kon het beest niet raken met zijn vuur en hij was ook bang dat hij Zon zou raken. Razend stopte en Storm ging naast hem staan. Ze begonnen allebei te blaffen. Toen hoorden ze ander geblaf. Ze keken elkaar aan en keken toen achter hen. Hoofdstuk 3 "Lopen.": zei de witte hond met grijze poten tegen Lelie. Hij liet Lelie op de grond vallen. Lelie kwam snel overeind en liep gestaag verder. Ze waren al een paar uur aan het stappen. Er liep een bruin reutje met groene ogen en een litteken aan zijn oog mee en dan die witte hond met de grijze poten. Lelie keek om haar heen en zag de boomwortel voor haar niet en struikelde. Ze kon niet goed opstaan en Bes boog haar over Lelie. "Doorlopen.": beet de witte hond met de grijze poten hen toe. "Nee. Ik zorg eerst voor Lelie en ik loop door wanneer ik dat wil.": beet Bes hem toe. De witte hond met de grijze poten schrok en deinsde achteruit om Bes daarna met respect en bewondering te bekijken. Bes keek niet meer naar de witte hond met de grijze poten en richtte haar op Lelie. De twee vreemde honden besloten om even te rusten. Bes en Lelie ploften neer. "Waar is Wolk?": vroeg Bes. "Bedoel je dat witte keffertje?": vroeg de witte hond met grijze poten. "Die is al op onze eindbestemming aangekomen, die heb ik meegegeven aan Dortho.": zei de witte hond met grijze poten na een korte stilte. "Hoe heten jullie eigenlijk?": vroeg Lelie. "Ik ben Rider en dit is mijn vriend Kwispel.": zei de witte hond met de grijze poten. Hoofdstuk 4 "Gegroet, Razend en Storm, we zagen wat er gebeurde en dit is niet de eerste keer, in onze clans zijn ook puppy's en leerlingen gestolen, maar we weten niet door wie of wat.": zei Tulp, Tulp is de leider van de LuchtClan samen met Flower, ze zijn zusjes. Tulp, Flower, Rok, Stone, Bijter en Zomer zijn de leiders van de Aarde, Lucht- en WaterClan. "Dit is een groot probleem, als alle leerlingen en puppy's gestolen zijn, dan gaan de clans uitsterven.": zei Rok boos. De andere leiders knikten. Razend en Storm kwamen terug in het kamp en toen ze het kamp overzagen zakten ze allebei ineen. Goud was verdwenen en het ergste van allemaal: Jacht was gestorven. Jacht was gestorven aan een ziekte die haar al een tijdje langzaam verzwakte maar die niet te zien is. Linde had het niet opgemerkt en toen Jacht ineengezakt was, was het al te laat. De ziekte zelf had nog geen naam. Maar Storm maakt daar verandering in: "Beste clangenoten, Jacht is gestorven aan de ergste ziekte die we kennen, die ziekte is naamloos, maar nu niet meer, vanaf nu zal de ziekte de Jachtdood heten. Ter ere van Jacht en ook omdat de ziekte je langzaam verzwakt. Net zoals wij eigenlijk, als wij achter een haas aanlopen, dan lopen we een eindje en dan lost iemand anders ons af om verder te lopen, maar wij putten de haas uit en dan gaat de haas dood doordat we hem vangen maar het enige verschil is dat wij de haas doden in de plaats van een ziekte. Hoofdstuk 5 Er was nu al een week verstreken. Intussen hadden Rider en zijn bende alle puppy's en leerlingen gevangengenomen. Ze hadden de leerlingen en puppy's in groepjes gestoken met begeleiding en er zo voor gezorgd dat ze altijd bewaakt waren. Rider en Kwispel begeleiden Bes en Lelie nog steeds. Bes duwde Rider met haar snuit en ze gingen even apart staan. "Waarom doe je dit ons aan?": vroeg Bes. "Jullie hebben onze puppy's gestolen.": zei Rider boos. Categorie:Dubbele Fanfictions Categorie:Fanfictions Categorie:FantasyAnimalsFanfiction wiki Categorie:FAF wiki Categorie:Libellester Categorie:Schrijversbadges Categorie:Schrijversbadges herfst Categorie:Schrijversbadge herfst 2018 Categorie:Schrijversbadges 2018 Categorie:Donkerpoot Categorie:Klad Categorie:Kladversies Categorie:Kladpagina Categorie:Kladpagina's Categorie:Verdwenen Categorie:Verdwenen Libellester Categorie:Personages Verdwenen Libellester